Shadow of the Colossus
Shadow of the Colossus '''is a series where Aleks and Trevor play the 2018 edition of Shadow of the Colossus, with Aleks commentating while Trevor plays. This series is in fact part of a bigger series titled Whoa That's a Let's Play! a name they came up with in episode three. Episodes Quotes * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi2UdG_XjRc "This is gonna be a really bad playthrough, this is gonna be a bad series."] - Aleks * [https://youtu.be/vi2UdG_XjRc?t=8m5s ''"Did you know that'' ''being a Let's Player is more braver than being a marine."] - ''Trevor'' * [https://youtu.be/iNCC2AV6qtE?t=9m23s '"Dude so what do you think of Susan Wojcicki's tits?"] - Aleks * [https://youtu.be/PWvaNs49JF0?t=52s "No one look at my fingerprint, they can copy it nowadays, using Bitcoin and shit."] - Aleks * Whoa, it's a Let's Play! - Aleks and Trevor in unison * Wow, that's a Let's Play! - Aleks and Trevor in unison * Whoa that's a Let's Play! - Aleks and Trevor in unison Trivia * This is the series that Trevor mentioned on Twitter, where he called it a "great send off for him. * It's entirely possible that either/both Trevor and Aleks were high while playing this. * Matt makes a brief appearance in an episode. Translations At the bottom of the description in each Cow Chop video there are two phrases (sometimes one), both in a different language that are sometimes related to that video. | The following are the translations for each video. NOTE: Most of these are meant to not make any sense. SHADOWS FROM THE CREEKS | Episode 1 # Bulgarian → English - "Historically, there are four oceans: the Atlantic, the Pacific, the Indian, and the Arctic. However, most countries - including the United States - already recognize the South (Antarctica) for the fifth ocean. The Pacific, the Atlantic and the Indian world are known as the three great ones''"'' PERSONAL STORIES | Episode 2 # Danish → English - "a chemical formula that indicates types of atoms and the number of each species in a molecule of a compound. The molecular formula does not tell how the atoms in a connection are arranged. molecular formula. A chemical formula that shows the number and types of atoms in a molecule. HEY DON'T GO IN MY SWAMP | Episode 3 # Hungarian → English - "Most mammal skeletons reach certain dimensions and stop growing. Many animals, including some mammals, are constantly growing in their lives. For example, a kangaroo grows and grows until they die. Most fish, amphibians, lizards and snakes are also unspecified growers." WHOA, IT'S A LET'S PLAY | Episode 4 # Malayalam → English - "(1928, 1948 Summer Olympics), London (1908, 1948, 2012 Olympic Olympic), St. Moritz (1928, 1948 Winter Olympics), Lake Plassey (1932, 1980 Winter Olympics) , Los Angeles (1932, 1984 Summer Olympics)" JIMMY BEATS WORLD | Episode 5 # Macedonian → English - "The Grand Canyon is 277 miles (446 km) long. At its widest point, the Grand Canyon extends 18 miles (29 km)." Category:Series